


Lazy morning - Septiplier

by hyp3rfr34k



Category: Internet Personalities, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3rfr34k/pseuds/hyp3rfr34k
Summary: Just a quick drabble about a fluffy morning in the Fischbach-McLoughlin household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and felt like I needed to write it, this whole thing was done in less than an hour and English is not my first language so if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes please let me know c:

Jack shifted and let out a quiet groan, the first feeling he had was just warm. He pried his eyes open and was met with the sight of his boyfriend's chest. Jack had his left arm draped across Mark’s torso and both of their legs tangled together, his head was resting on Mark’s muscular upper body and around his waist were Mark’s both arms. Jack started peppering light kisses across his boyfriends neck and shoulders, focusing on his collar bones until he felt movement beneath him.

-Mornin’, Mark yawned.

-Good morning love, Jack replied, giving him a chaste kiss. You’re so incredibly beautiful right now, he whispered.

-Look who’s talking, Mark pressed a few soft kisses to Jack’s head, making his green hair even messier.  
Jack just nuzzled his head into the spot where Mark’s shoulder met his neck and whispered a quiet ”I love you”.  
After a few minutes of enjoying the warm feeling of each others bodies and listening to the other breathe they decided to get up and make some breakfast.  
Jack was frying some eggs and bacon when he felt the strong arms of his boyfriend snake around his waist.

-Hi there, Mark peppered light kisses onto the Irishmans neck and rested his head on his shoulder looking down at the food he was making. It looks delicious. 

-Hello to you too, Jack turned his head backwards to share a quick kiss with Mark. When a slow song started playing on the radio Mark moved his hands down to Jacks hips and started swaying them in time with the music. They stayed there for what felt like hours until Jack had to get the food of the stove.

-Can you make the table? He asked.

-Sure love, Mark smiled at him. They ate in silence just enjoying the presence of one another, occasionally looking up at each other just to lock eyes and share a small smile. When they were both full Mark offered to do the dishes since Jack had done the cooking, Jack stayed in the kitchen just to admire his boyfriends beautiful form.

-Like what you see? Mark teased when he turned around to see Jack just smiling and watching him.

-Hell yeah, but I’d like it better if you were over here, he said.

-This any better? Mark walked over to him and picked him up, placing him on the counter and moving to stand between Jack’s legs which were currently wrapped around his waist.

-Way better, was all Jack had time to say before his lips were caught by Marks in a soft yet passionate kiss. Jack threaded his fingers through the taller man’s red tousled hair as he got more into the kiss, he could feel Mark’s hands on his hips. Breaking away to lean their foreheads together he whispered;

-I love you, so much.

-I love you even more, was the response he got, followed by a chaste kiss.

Jack couldn’t believe how he had gotten this lucky, to love and be loved by the most beautiful man in the world and being able to spend every day with him, he had apparently done something very good in a previous life. Not just very good though, it must have been amazing if it led to him ending up with Mark. It wasn’t until Mark asked what was wrong that Jack noticed how his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. -Nothing love, I’m just wondering how I got this lucky, to have you in my life. Mark pulled the Irishman into an embrace resting Jack’s head on his shoulder as his fingers combed through the green hair. -And here I stand, asking myself the same question, what did I do to deserve such an amazing person. I guess we deserve each other, Mark kissed Jack’s forehead. Jack looked up at him bumping their noses together. -I guess we do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, this is my second published fanfic ever so constructive critisism is extremely helpful! c:
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd like this to continue with more septiplier one shots, just leave a prompt and I will try my best to make it happen.


End file.
